


无妄之灾（3）

by Harutakacc



Category: Alternate Universe - Fusion - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutakacc/pseuds/Harutakacc
Summary: 是车，不看应该也不影响后续（？
Kudos: 5





	无妄之灾（3）

CH.3

希美关上静音室的门。细长的管道连接墙壁的缝隙，一端延续至屋外的蓄水池，一端则与屋内洗漱台的排水管相接。污物阻塞了管道下的筛网，地面坑坑洼洼，积满了水，墙壁一角覆盖着暗绿色的苔痕。再往里走，只有一张结构简单的床。白色被褥整整齐齐地铺在床板上，霙双腿交叠坐在床沿，慢条斯理地挑开制服的排扣。

向前蹭了两步，膝盖滑进霙的腿间。拨开碎发，细密的亲吻落在额头。霙的睫毛像初生动物柔软的绒羽，若有似无地刮蹭着希美的脸颊。外套松松垮垮地褪到了腰迹，领口下方点缀的金属徽章发出清脆的低鸣。一把扯下松松垮垮地系在光滑的脖颈上的蓝色领带，希美的吻从额头游移到粉红的耳尖，最后落至柔软的唇瓣，相互舔吮的舌尖像交叠的水蛇，牵出粘腻的津液。伸手探入霙的碎发，指尖像毛刷似的抚弄她纤长的脖颈，希美沿着脊骨一路摸下去，解开霙背后的暗扣。

“穿着成套的内衣哇，好成熟！”

“觉得、哈、希美会...喜欢。”

乳白的胸衣，从雪色的颈肩滑落到平坦的小腹。喘息带来的起伏使霙的身体如同凹凸不平的丘陵，嫩红的乳首挺翘在山头。希美用手指摩挲着小巧的胸脯，如同把玩瓷白色的酒盅，红色的花瓣在清澈的酒液里浮动。

急促的呼吸像雨点似的敲击着耳鼓，霙扭动着身体，喉咙发出细小的呜咽。

热气不断攀升，希美将她的两条腿架在腰间，余光隐约瞥见秀丽的足骨和白中透粉的脚趾。手指挤进软肉，很快被濡湿的甬道裹住，幽径内的褶皱贪婪地吮吸着手指的肌肤，深深浅浅的摩擦使洞口不住地吞吐粘稠的体液。

希美很少在训练与战斗之外与霙进行精神连接，假使自己拒绝，希美定然不会采取下一步。而现在，若神经像肉体这般紧密相连，呈现的精神图景一定只有希美的倒影。希美一定不愿意在做爱时像照镜子似的对着她的裸体。可现在，无论如何也想不到其他事情，出现在脑海里，将蜷曲的身体碾平，空虚的内心填满的人只有希美。只有这时的她，将原本的面貌呈现在面前，原原本本地属于自私的自己。

希美身上的气味，希美说话的声音，希美舌尖的味道，希美在身体中穿插的手指，希美的全部。

想要更多、更多。指甲嵌入后背的皮肉，在剧烈的震颤中扯出断续的红痕。倘使人类由机器组装而成，头脑中的螺丝想必松动不已，乒乒乓乓地砸落在地。不知什么时候，脸颊和颈间感到湿热，霙抽了抽鼻子，发觉自己在哭。

希美将她的腿分到两边，不紧不慢地蹲下身子，率直的蓝色瞳仁，像是偏要自己难堪似的，不加掩饰地探索泥泞的沼泽。不断地流淌着丰盈汁液的缝隙在短暂的放置后立刻被更加嫩滑的软肉填满，希美的舌头，肆无忌惮地在狭小的空间内横冲直撞。

她试图与霙取得共感，经过几次尝试，精神触梢纠缠在一起，像接触不良的显示屏，霙的精神图景断断续续地展露在眼前。复健持续了将近两周，今天的画面已经是最为清晰的一次。希美不断寻找散落在各处的碎片，最终拼凑成再熟悉不过的身影。赤身裸体的自己，面色潮红地将手指顶入身体，发出羞赧的低吟。自渎的画面，相当有冲击感，霙想着这样的事情。

“希美、呃、嗯......”

被窥探到内心而惊慌失措的霙，不由得绷直了身体。被侵袭的狭窄缝隙敏感地收缩，紧接着便如同拧开闸门的水泵，宣泄着喷薄而出的欢愉。

  
希美试图释放更多向导素安抚她的情绪，却被霙扳住肩膀。跨坐在自己身上的霙，濡湿的下体像蛞蝓似的贴合着腿间轻薄的衣料。

“唉？霙、等下……!”

“……不行？”

“呃…啊…不是不行。”

“希美、不想做？”

霙用沙哑的嗓音，毫无自觉地说出色情的话，只是她大概不那么觉得。希美呆呆地盯着她裸裎的肩膀看，脸烧得通红，舔了舔嘴唇，唇间残存着尚未干涸的咸腥味。

“我都可以啦。霙想的话……唔！”

没等说完，得到应允的霙，迫不及待地将湿透的布料拨弄到凹陷的沟壑，手指长驱直入，沿着大腿内侧滑进身体。希美不自觉地将腿夹得更紧，白中透红的隐秘之处像成熟的果肉，饱胀甘甜的汁液。霙笨拙地啃咬自己的胸乳，力气很大。葱白似的手指不断摩挲着内壁，在自己的身体中进进出出，肆意翻搅。

这样的时代，恐怕只有性爱才能带来为数不多的纯粹欢愉。如果一直做到昏天黑地，即使在高潮后立即死去也了无遗憾。越是被紧张、痛苦、悲伤裹覆，此刻得到的喜悦便愈发清晰。人类嘴上说着厌恶疼痛，只有回归原始本能的时候，事实才不加掩饰地暴露在面前。

“霙……”

想要吞咽下的呻吟随着高涨的喷涌而出，滚烫的热潮扑面而来。回过神，湿透的衬衣紧紧地黏着身体，眼睛也蒙上一层薄薄的雾水。

不知做了多少次，身体也要被热气冲得散架，浑身上下的骨头酥成一滩。霙跪坐在希美的一条腿上，将黏着晶莹汁水的手指放到口中吮吸。希美躺在床头，散落的碎发乱七八糟地缠绕在鬓侧与耳后，她看着霙小猫似的舔弄手指，而手指上沾满了方才做爱时留下的体液，粉红的舌尖在视线中来来回回地移动。她难以开口阻止霙那样做，淫靡的场景和头顶的灯光使她天旋地转。

晚些时候，两人彻底安静下来，狭小的一隅只剩哗哗作响的流水声盘旋于耳测。似乎刚从窒息的边缘抽离而去，希美起身将霙揉在怀里。

TBC.


End file.
